


#across the stars (a wank wars story)

by SouthSideStory



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Social Media, a dash of identity porn, a large cast of secondary characters, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: Across the Stars dramatizes the story of the real life Skywalker clan, and fans of the show have built a legion of fractured followers across social media. Ben Solo goes by @mynameiskyloren, and his dealings with Rey, aka his rival fandom leader @jakkujunkrat, bring more than his true identity to light.





	#across the stars (a wank wars story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Star Wars social media fic that absolutely no one asked for. At best I can call this romantic crack with a dose of seriousness, and at worst the result of my brain weasels. Either way, it’s somewhat of an ode to tumblr and its crazy. If this isn’t a dumpster fire, please let me know! (PS my awesome husband helped me brainstorm for this, the evil genius.)

—

—

a long time ago in a fandom far, far away...

**WANK**

**WARS**

**EPISODE VIII**

**ACROSS THE STARS**

It is a period of civil war. Fans of popular historical holodrama ACROSS THE STARS squee over the Skywalker family legacy. The show’s three arcs, Republic, Rebellion, and Resistance, have earned critical acclaim and a legion of followers. In the wait between Seasons 7 and 8, WANK WARS fueled by boredom have gripped the fandom as they never have before.

The FIRST ORDER disparages AtS for its failure to dramatize the real Skywalkers' lives with historical accuracy after Season 3. @thesupremeleader, a BNF known only as Snoke, instigates drama whenever the fandom threatens to settle down.

But @mynameiskyloren, Snoke’s loyal devotee, is keeping his true identity hidden from the fandom. It’s only a matter of time before his dealings with @jakkujunkrat draw him away from the First Order, and he makes enemies of his former friends...

—

—

**15 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

Look @mynameiskyloren I really don’t care about the historical accuracy of seasons 4-7. Most of us are here to have fun, to write fic and make art and shitpost about our favorite characters. You and your anti brigade need to get off your high tauntauns and face facts: Across the Stars prioritizes good storytelling over everything else. If you can’t accept that maybe you should move your ass along to another fandom instead of harassing the people who are here to celebrate something we love. I mean, this is a _holodrama_. Don’t you have anything better to do than fight over a piece of fiction???

#ats #wank wars #first order bs #fuck you very much

** mynameiskyloren **

You’re a hypocrite @jakkujunkrat. You’re arguing over a holodrama too, so you must not have anything better to do either.

And in case you haven’t noticed, this isn’t just fiction. These are real people’s lives being portrayed for mass consumption. Seasons 1-3 dealt in facts, and it still managed to draw all of us in, so don’t feed me that shit line that following real events doesn’t make for a good story.

Just be honest: you’re here to ship Han and Leia, and you don’t care what their marriage is like irl as long as you get their perfect love story in AtS. Maybe YOU should gtfo and find somewhere else to fangirl.

Or you know, just stick to scavenging, since that’s probably all you’re good at.

#ats #hanleia shippers are the worst #and jakkujunkrat is their queen #fuck you too sweetheart

** fn-1337 **

Calm down, mynameisasshole. Dragging Rey’s real life into a fandom fight is a dick move. Especially since your privileged ass probably doesn’t know the first thing about the kind of hard work Rey does every day. So sit down and shut up.

#wank wars #first order bs #leave my friend alone

—

—

**14 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

unpopular opinion: Yav Korren is a good-looking man and a great actor, but he is not as hot as the real Ben Solo.

#ben solo #my husband #apologies to yav #but otherwise sorrynotsorry #all these candids of ben cropping up on my dash are fucking me up #han and leia made the best looking son #they have good genes

** starfleet-ace **

lmao someone is thirsty. that’s an unpopular opinion for a reason, rey. you know i love you, but we’re gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. back me up @fn-1337

#yav korren is almost as hot as my boyfriend

** fn-1337 **

Sorry baby, no can do. I’m with Rey on this one.

#<3

** jakkujunkrat **

Ben Solo is boyfriend goals. Fight me.

#we appreciate ben solo in this house #don’t come on my lawn and disparage my man #ben solo

** themaidofstarkiller **

Sorry @jakkujunkrat, it’s gross enough to ship real people, but openly talking about a 19-year-old celebrity child like he’s a piece of meat takes it to the next level. You’re really something else. Am I right, or am I right @therealhux @mynameiskyloren

#RPF is the stuff of nightmares #creeping on a real kid is even worse

** therealhux **

100% correct, Phasma. I couldn’t agree more.

** mynameiskyloren **

I hate to ever support @jakkujunkrat, but I don’t think it’s fair to criticize her just for having a celebrity crush. Who the hell doesn’t?

And she’s right about Ben Solo. Definitely better looking than Yav Korren.

** jakkujunkrat **

@themaidofstarkiller I’m 18, which I have plastered across the top of my blog. You stalk me too much not to already know that, so you can stfu with pulling Ben Solo’s age like it’s a receipt.

and kylo… did you just defend me??

#is the sky falling?

** mynameiskyloren **

Don’t get used to it, junkrat.

—

—

**13 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** thesupremeleader **

Just a reminder to the First Order that I have a zero tolerance policy for talking to Resistance fans.

I’m not going to call you out, but you know who you are.

#stay away from the resistance #if you want to keep your place on the right side of this fandom

** therealhux **

There’s no accounting for taste these days.

#not that I would expect better from the fan in question #he has so much trouble following the rules #like a toddler

** mynameiskyloren **

@therealhux if you have something to say to me, go ahead and say it.

#vagueposts are for cowards

** therealhux **

I just did. Or did you miss it with that goldfish attention span of yours?

#don’t see you calling thesupremeleader a coward

** mynameiskyloren **

Fuck you.

** therealhux **

So eloquent.

** thesupremeleader **

I don’t think you have room to further alienate your allies right now, Kylo. You’re on thin ice.

#get it together

** mynameiskyloren **

sorry @thesupremeleader

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat: ** finn, are you seeing this?

**fn-1337:** you mean mynameisasshole taking heat from the first order BNFs? yeah i’m seeing it, and it tastes like sweet sweet comeuppance.

**jakkujunkrat:** i know i shouldn’t, but i feel kind of bad for him. he’s getting roasted by snoke and hux just for being nice to me. do you think i should say something?

**fn-1337:** rey. are you kidding me? this is the guy who’s been giving you hell for *four* years. remember that time he left a nasty review on your post-canon fic? he called it what… “repetitive and trite”?

**jakkujunkrat:** okay. good point. he can fend for himself.

—

—

**12 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

This is the worst selfie in the world, but here you go. My sunburned face in all its glory.

#it me #forgive me for dirtying your dash with this

** themaidofstarkiller **

You should change your handle to jakkuleatherface. Or buy some sunscreen.

#she’s going to look 50 when she’s 30 #jakkujunkrat

** therealhux **

No wonder you’re single @jakkujunkrat

#I knew that someone that bitchy couldn’t be pretty

** fn-1337 **

Don’t listen to a word these shitheads are saying, Rey. You’re beautiful.

#say one more word and i will drag you guys to hell and back

** starfleet-ace **

hux: i don’t think your pasty ginger ass gets to talk about anyone else’s looks

phasma: you’re as pretty on the outside as you are on the inside. which is to say ugly af

rey: you’re stunning, and they’re just jealous.

#you guys are really reaching here

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**fn-1337:** Rey? You okay?

**jakkujunkrat: ** yeah. i’m fine. just don’t really wanna talk right now.

**fn-1337:** all right, peanut. let me know if you need me. i’m here all night.

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - ask me whatever as long as it’s nice

** Anonymous **

Hey. I’m really sorry to see all the hate you’re getting about your selfie. I hope this isn’t creepy coming from anon, but… I just want you to know that you’re really pretty, and those guys are being assholes. It’s got nothing to do with the way you look. They’d say the same thing to any Resistance fan.

** jakkujunkrat  **

Thanks, nonny. I really needed to hear that.

And thank you @starfleet-ace and @fn-1337 for being awesome. You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for.

—

—

**11 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

I need to take a break from fandom for a little while. Real life is catching up with me, and the rig I’ve put together to even get a slow shitty connection to the holonet is breaking down. I need to put my scavenger hat on and do some maintenance.

See you guys in a few days.

#it’s just a brief hiatus #i promise i’m not ghosting #personal

** fn-1337  **

Take care, peanut. <3

#best friend #see you soon rey

** therealhux  **

Maybe with the queen gone the peasants will settle down.

** bee-bee-ate **

I have a finger to point at you @therealhux. Here is a clue: it is not the index or the pinky, or the ring or the thumb. It’s the one you put up when you don’t give a fuck. :D

#choke bitch

—

—

**10 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** fn-1337  **

Look, all I’m saying is that old!Han and old!Leia’s actors absolutely killed it in Season 7, and I can’t wait to see what they do in Season 8.

#my dash is flooded with promo photos of my OTP #and all I want to do is write HanLeia #ONLY TEN MORE DAYS

**mynameiskyloren **

Newsflash: your OTP is separated irl. Kills the romance a little doesn’t it?

If Season 8 is full of the same used romantic tropes that 4-7 was full of idk if I’m even going to stick around for it.

#god i hate this fandom #fuck the resistance

** fn-1337 **

I’ve never prayed harder for used romantic tropes in my life.

#mynameisasshole strikes again #and for the record i only ship HanLeia in AtS #not irl #wank wars #first order bs

—

—

**9 days before the Season 8 premiere**

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - ask me anything mean and you’ll be blocked

** Anonymous **

Hi. I know you said you were going to be gone for a little while, but I was just wondering if there’s an ETA on when you might be back? The fandom is pretty boring without you, junkrat.

—

PRIVATE MESSAGING

**jakkujunkrat: **...did you send me that anon?

**mynameiskyloren:** no. if i have something to say to you i’ll say it to your face

**jakkujunkrat: ** come off it, kylo. nobody calls me just “junkrat” but you. i’m “rey” to everybody in the resistance, and first order idiots would never send me anything that nice.

**jakkujunkrat: ** kylo? you there?

**mynameiskyloren:** i’m here

**jakkujunkrat: ** well. you sent it, right?

**mynameiskyloren:** yeah i did. but i can explain

**jakkujunkrat: ** explain being decent to me? yeah that’s gonna require a fucking thesis.

**jakkujunkrat:** you’ve done nothing but harass me since i got involved in this fandom

**mynameiskyloren:** give me a break, rey

**jakkujunkrat:** i’m not giving you anything

**mynameiskyloren:** fine then there’s no point in having this conversation

**jakkujunkrat: ** just be honest. why’d you send me that ask?

**mynameiskyloren:** because you seem all right. i still disagree with you about pretty much everything AtS related but… i don’t know. i’m starting to think that’s not a good enough reason to give you hell

**mynameiskyloren:** i think if i’d met you irl we could have gotten along. you have to admit that we keep up with each other pretty well.

**mynameiskyloren:** rey? say something

**jakkujunkrat: ** i have to go

—

—

**8 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** therealhux **

Attention, all First Order fans: one of our own has been fraternizing with the resistance. And what’s more, he’s been stringing us along from day one.

@mynameiskyloren has lied about his age, where he lives, and who he is. He also has a relationship with the Across the Stars cast and their real life counterparts, which he’s been hiding for seven years.

Kylo Ren is actually Ben Solo, and if you don’t believe me I’ve got receipts and all of his personal information below the cut.

[Read More]

#payback is a bitch #mynameisalie

** themaidofstarkiller **

Hux. Is this some kind of joke??

** starfleet-ace **

@therealhux did you seriously just doxx one of your own??? wow you’re a piece of shit

** fn-1337 **

Why isn’t anyone commenting on the fact that one of the biggest antis in this fandom is BEN FUCKING SOLO?!! ACTUAL SON OF THE REAL HAN AND LEIA!

#holy shit #it explains a lot at least #oh god i’ve been shipping his parents’ characters

** fn-1337 **

@jakkujunkrat REEEEYYYYYYY

** bee-bee-ate **

This is gross. Real life identities should be protected, not revealed. Shame on you @therealhux

** a-new-rose **

Wow. This is crazy. I just got to this fandom and it’s kind of exploding…

#this guy can’t really be ben solo tho right?

** thesupremeleader  **

I don’t think it needs to be said, but if anyone hasn’t put it together yet: mynameiskyloren is no longer welcome in this fandom.

#that’s what you get for lying

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat: ** kylo? is it true?

_sorry, this blog does not exist_

—

—

**7 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** mynameisbensolo **

Hi everyone. This is the former mynameiskyloren here. There’s been a lot of stuff said about me in the last twenty-four hours, and I want to clear it up.

1) @therealhux did doxx me, which is low even for him.

2) I _was_ talking to someone from the resistance, and the reason why is that I’m coming to see the damage that anti behavior can cause. I’ll make a more detailed post on that later, but in short, it’s going to involve a lot of apologizing.

3) In case you hadn’t guessed from my new handle: yes, I am Ben Solo.

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**starfleet-ace: ** REY where are you?? finn is flipping out and i can’t handle a fanboy meltdown this big on my own

**starfleet-ace: ** Rey?

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT ACTIVITY FEED

**mynameisbensolo ** is following you

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - don’t ask me anything about ben solo

** Anonymous **

HOLY HELL!! mynameiskyloren is Ben Solo?!! pls tell me what you think about all of this Rey

** Anonymous **

ok i can see that u don’t want to be asked about ben solo, buuuut… you know we’re all dying to hear from you, right? i mean, you made that post about ben solo being hot, and then he turns out to be kylo!! come on Rey, throw us a bone here!

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**fn-1337: ** rey, i know this has gotta be pretty weird, but i’m starting to get worried about you. can you please come online long enough to let me know you’re all right?

**jakkujunkrat: ** hey finn. i’m sorry for disappearing. this is all just… a lot.

**fn-1337: ** yeah, i guess it would be.

**fn-1337:** can i ask you a question?

**jakkujunkrat: ** always

**fn-1337: ** are you the one he was talking to?

**jakkujunkrat: ** yep. and he followed me this morning. idk what to do, finn.

**fn-1337:** you don’t have to do anything. you don’t owe him shit just because he decided to finally act like a human being. not after the way he’s treated all of us.

**jakkujunkrat:** i know that. really, i do.

**fn-1337:** then what’s the problem?

**jakkujunkrat: ** the problem is that i think i was starting to like him. and now he’s… he’s ben solo. how am i supposed to talk to ben solo?

**fn-1337: ** he’s just a person, peanut. an asshole, but a person.

—

—

**6 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

Guys. I know you’re interested in what I think about the Kylo Ren / Ben Solo thing, but I would really appreciate it if you’d stop sending me messages about it. I’ve turned off anon for now. All of you have a nice day.

#sorry #this is getting to be a bit much

** therealhux **

So are you guys running off into the sunset together yet?

#you don’t have anyone fooled

** jakkujunkrat **

It looks like you can’t read: I’m not talking about Ben.

#your name should be therealilliterate

** themaidofstarkiller **

Our resident pathological liar certainly has the money to fly to Jakku. You two fucking yet?

#jakkuleatherface

_this post has been deleted_

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** Rey? I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, but if you can, let me know

—

—

**5 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** fn-1337 **

It seems like this fandom has forgotten why we’re really here. Season 8 starts in FIVE DAYS, so can we please forget about doxxing drama and focus on the fun?

#damn #ats #ats season 8 #FIVE DAYS in case i didn’t say it loud enough for the people in the back

** bee-bee-ate **

I am with you @fn-1337!

** a-new-rose **

Am I the only one that thinks @bee-bee-ate is some kind of resistance bot?

—

** starfleet-ace **

in entirely unrelated news, is anyone else sick of Snoke’s stupidly detailed metas with a list of citations longer than his arm? we really don’t care how many degrees you have, man. it’s just a holodrama and you’re treating fandom like a history test you have to pass.

** thesupremeleader **

I think it’s safe to say that you wouldn’t know much about passing history tests @starfleet-ace.

—

FN-1337 INBOX - don’t bother with hate

** bee-bee-ate **

Are you going to roast Snoke for calling your boyfriend stupid?

**fn-1337 **

You bet your ass I am.

#bring it you supreme idiot #i’m about to rip you apart

—

—

**4 days before the Season 8 premiere**

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat: ** Ben? I’m here

**mynameisbensolo: ** Damn. It’s really nice to be called by my real name lol

**jakkujunkrat: ** lol I guess so

**mynameisbenolo:** Rey, I know it probably doesn’t mean much, but I’m sorry for everything I did to you. I hurt you and I bothered the hell out of you, and if I could take it back I would.

**jakkujunkrat:** It’s not okay, but I believe you. And I guess I can see now why you were so sensitive about the show. It must be weird to see yourself represented on screen like that.

**mynameisbensolo: ** lol yeah. Especially when the popular opinion is that Yav Korren is a lot better looking than me :/

**jakkujunkrat:** Well. Not to me. But I guess you know that.

**jakkujunkrat: ** this is so embarrassing.

**mynameisbensolo:** i saw that you deleted everything you had tagged with my name

**jakkujunkrat: ** what, you went looking through it? That’s not narcissistic at all.

**mynameisbensolo:** better than tagging a stranger #my husband

**jakkujunkrat:** i don’t know why i thought i could talk to you. i don’t care who you are, you’re still awful

**mynameisbensolo:** wait i’m sorry rey don’t go

**mynameisbensolo:** please

**jakkujunkrat: ** why shouldn’t i?

**mynameisbensolo: ** i wasn’t trying to be mean

**jakkujunkrat: ** and yet

**mynameisbensolo: ** Stop it. Stop acting like you don’t feel this too.

**jakkujunkrat:** i don’t know what you’re talking about.

**mynameisbensolo:** Then I’ll be more explicit. I like you. I think you’re gorgeous and funny and smart, and I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile. Long before I had any idea what you looked like.

**mynameisbensolo: ** Still don’t know what I’m talking about, sweetheart?

**jakkujunkrat:** i can’t do this right now. i have to work if I want to eat. Literally.

**mynameisbensolo:** please don’t disappear again

—

—

**3 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** fn-1337 **

If one more person sends @jakkujunkrat another message or hijacks her posts with questions about Ben Solo I will personally escort them to the nearest burn unit.

#not kidding #not even a little bit #leave my friend alone #sologate

** starfleet-ace **

get these thugs, finn.

** bee-bee-ate **

I support this action.

#protect our scavenger queen

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat: ** all right. let’s talk.

**mynameisbensolo: ** I’m really glad you said that. Because… okay don’t be mad. Please.

**jakkujunkrat:** ...why would I be mad?

**mynameisbensolo: ** I’m kind of. Here.

**jakkujunkrat:** what do you mean “here”?

**mynameisbensolo:** as in, on Jakku. I’m at Niima Outpost right now. I’ve tried getting directions from about ten different people but they either don’t speak Basic or have no idea where you live.

**jakkujunkrat: ** you’ve got to be joking. are you joking?

**mynameisbensolo:** Depends on how angry you’ll be if I say “no”

**jakkujunkrat:** You have to leave. Right now.

**mynameisbensolo:** Oh. Okay.

**mynameisbensolo:** I’m really sorry, Rey I don’t know what I was thinking. I just knew you were here, and I wanted to have a chance to talk to you in person. But if you want me to go, I’ll go.

**jakkujunkrat:** then get out of here

—

** mynameisbensolo **

Please forgive me.

#do not reblog

—

—

**2 days before the Season 8 premiere**

** therealhux **

All I’m going to say is that you got what was coming to you.

#no i don’t regret doxxing him #stop asking

** themaidofstarkiller **

^^^

#lol #revenge is delicious

** mitakahere **

Do you think they’re broken up? Or were they ever together?

#forgive him rey!! #i don’t know what he did #but pls forgive him

** fn-1337 **

Full offense @mitakahere but this is none of your business.

#leave my friend alone #i’m getting really tired of tagging that

** themaidofstarkiller **

Resistance morons aren’t welcome on this thread @fn-1337

Get the hell off Hux’s post.

#they’re just everywhere aren’t they? #but finn is the worst

** bee-bee-ate **

@themaidofstarkiller you have a bad dye job and a worse attitude. Perhaps you should consider a personality recalibration.

#i could help with that! :D

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat: ** Ben?

**mynameisbensolo:** yes?

**jakkujunkrat:** where are you?

**mynameisbensolo: ** on Hosnian Prime. Why?

**jakkujunkrat: ** please come back to Jakku

**mynameisbensolo:** really? You’re not messing with me, are you?

**jakkujunkrat: ** really. I’ve never had a visitor before, and you surprised me by just showing up unannounced. which wasn’t all right by the way.

**mynameisbensolo: ** I know. I won’t do it again.

**jakkujunkrat:** stop messaging me and get on a ship.

**mynameisbensolo:** as you wish, sweetheart.

—

—

**1 day before the Season 8 premiere**

** starfleet-ace **

okay i think that no matter where you stand in this fandom, we can all agree that tomorrow is gonna be awesome. we’ve been waiting a year for this! don’t let us down, Rian!

** fn-1337 **

You can say that again, love.

#ONE DAY #ONE MORE DAY #THAT’S IT #23 HOURS AND 14 MINUTES TO BE EXACT

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**fn-1337:** Rey??? Where r u? I need someone to celebrate with.

**jakkujunkrat: ** sorry finn, i’m busy.

**fn-1337:** what are you doing that makes you too busy to cheer with me?!

**jakkujunkrat:** ...you wouldn’t believe me if i told you. catch you later!

**fn-1337:** oh come on, you can’t do this to me

**fn-1337: ** REYYYY

—

—

**Season 8 premiere of _Across the Stars_**

—

** fn-1337 **

DID YOU SEE THAT? @starfleet-ace?!

#i’m fucking dying #this is the most amazing day of my life #well except for when poe agreed to go out with me #STILL #it’s great #ats season 8 #ats

** starfleet-ace **

yeah i saw it! best season premiere ever.

#love you finn

** therealhux **

I can’t believe we can agree on something.

#this is a novel experience #ats season 8 #if they keep this up the show might actually become worthwhile again

** bee-bee-ate **

The astromech droid is my favorite character.

#so relatable

** mitakahere **

Where the hell is Rey?! @jakkujunkrat

#come back our scavenger queen #we miss you

—

MYNAMEISBENSOLO INBOX

** Anonymous **

Did it really happen like this? Please you have to tell us!!

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo: ** are you seeing this?

**jakkujunkrat: ** of course :)

**jakkujunkrat:** watching Yav is pretty weird now that i’ve met you

**mynameisbensolo: ** still think i’m the better looking one now that you’ve seen me up close?

**jakkujunkrat: ** you know i do. at least i really hope so after last night.

**mynameisbensolo: ** are you doing okay? you seemed upset afterward

**jakkujunkrat:** i’m fine

**mynameisbensolo:** Rey. I think we’re a little past lying to each other at this point. What’s wrong?

**mynameisbensolo:** was I bad?

**jakkujunkrat:** no! no. please don’t think that. it was wonderful, Ben, really. you were wonderful.

**mynameisbensolo:** so were you. and i really hope it wasn’t the last time i see you. i’d like to come back. Or bring you to Hosnian Prime with me.

**jakkujunkrat:** I can’t. I can’t leave. That’s why I was upset. My family left me here, and I’m waiting for them to come back for me and I can’t leave. I want to but I can’t and I probably sound really stupid right now but I’ve been waiting all my life and I don’t want it to be for nothing.

**mynameisbensolo:** it’s all right. You don’t have to go anywhere you’re not ready to go, sweetheart.

**mynameisbensolo:** And I can wait. If that’s something you want.

**jakkujunkrat:** It’s not easy. Waiting.

**mynameisbensolo:** That’s okay. You’re worth it.

—

—


End file.
